Soul of the Darkness
by NicoOrelov
Summary: Un joven nuevo en Shibusen, una historia y un conflicto.  Mal summary, entren si quieren mas info


**Soul of the Darkness:**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Este es mi primer fic, tengo esperanzas en él así que espero que me dejen alguna reviews. **

Kale podría ser considerado un joven normal en este alocado mundo, con sus ojos color rojo, su enorme túnica color azul oscura y su pelo color marrón, solo que no sabe que algunos actos están por cambiar su vida.

Las escalinatas de la academia Shibusen eran enormes, el sol de la mañana sonreía mientras Kale las subía tranquilamente con su cuervo en los hombros, el animal dio unos graznidos y luego fue acariciado por su dueño en el cuello. El joven llegó hasta el interior de la academia y buscó su clase, guiándose a través de los carteles que estaban colgados encima de las puertas, cuando finalmente llegó a su salón abrió la puerta. En el lugar parecían haber una buena cantidad de estudiantes, lo único que hizo fue buscar un asiento y sentarse en él a descansar un momento.

-Amigo- dijo un chico con pelo color blanco a un lado de Kale- Pareces nuevo, déjame presentarme, me llamo Soul-

Kale lo miró y luego extendió su mano.

-Kale-

Soul apretó la mano de Kale un momento, para luego soltarle y recostare un poco sobre la mesa a descansar, Kale hizo lo mismo solo que hamacó la silla y cruzó sus brazos. Los minutos pasaron y nada interesante sucedió, el único movimiento que se realizó en la clase fue el de una chica que se sentó a un lado de Soul, ambos comenzaron a charlar algo sobre un profesor muerto, o alguna cosa así.

-Bien! A callar todos!- dijo un hombre en la puerta que parecía ser el profesor.

Kale levantó su cabeza y observó a un hombre de mediana edad con pelo rojo que comenzó a hablar a la clase.

-La campana no pondrá la falta, yo lo haré- así terminó el discurso del hombre antes de que comenzara a tomar lista, Kale levantó su mano.

-Profesor, creo que lo que ha dicho no tiene demasiado sentido, acababa de decir que no lo iba a hacer- dijo Kale.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- dijo el profesor- Además no se me dice "profesor" se me dice "Señor Guadaña de la Muerte Profesor"-

-Como sea, lo que dijo no tiene mucho sentido. Por cierto mi nombre es Kale-

Guadaña de la muerte observó la lista y anotó algo en ella.

-Por cierto, Maka y Soul deben ir con Shinigami-sama-

Soul y la chica a un lado suyo se retiraron.

La clase comenzó y fue aburrida de inicio a fin, lo único que se hizo fue anotar lo que se dictaba el profesor e intentar de responder sus comentarios "pervertidos". Cuando la clase finalmente terminó, Kale se dirigió afuera de la academia y se sentó en la escalinata principal, donde había un cuervo posado picoteando el piso.

-Sparrow- dijo por lo bajo Kale, el cuervo observó al joven, levantó vuelo y se posó en su hombro.

Kale esperó toda la tarde noche allí, esperaba que Shinigami-sama hablara con él sobre su "traslado inesperado". Así el tiempo pasó lento, hasta que un joven con vestimenta oscura y pelo negro de un lado del cuerpo, y por el otro blanco y negro, se presentó ante él con dos jóvenes.

-Mi padre quiere hablar contigo- dijo el chico.

Kale se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de Shinigami por medio de los pasillos hasta llegar a uno largo que tenía una serie de guillotinas que parecían adornarlo hasta casi el final, donde había una escalinata con un espejo. Kale se acercó a este y sopló un poco el vidrio para luego escribir…

-42-42-564-

Una figura se formó en el vidrio, el de una calavera con una gabardina negra.

-Kale- dijo Shinigami- Me alegro que hayas venido-

-¿Me quería hablar Shinigami-sama?-

-Sí, sí, verás no esperaba que llegaras aquí tan rápido, la verdad ni siquiera tenía prevista tu llegada. Pero como sabes, serás tratado como cualquier estudiante del Shibusen, y como cualquiera de ellos tendrás que hacer una misión…

**(En el laboratorio del doctor Stein, 15 minutos más tarde) **

Kale estaba caminando en dirección al laboratorio de un técnico que estaba manteniendo una batalla contra cuatro estudiantes del Shibusen. No tardó mucho en llegar y ver a Soul tendido en el suelo, un chico con pelo color celeste en otro y la chica que había visto en la clase siendo agarrada por un hombre en bata de doctor.

-Veo que otro estudiante del Shibusen ha llegado para enfrentarme- dijo el doctor.

-Sí, espero darte una buena pelea- dijo Kale sonriente.

-Entonces- dijo el doctor mientras arrojaba a la chica- Comencemos-

El cuervo que tenía Kale en el hombro comenzó a volar.

-Sparrow-shoot-mode-

El pájaro se convirtió en una pistola negra que cayó en la mano de Kale, este le colocó un cartucho y apuntó al doctor.

-Una técnica impresionante, ahora que lo veo tu alma es una que se esfuerza mucho pero también tienes un toque bastante raro…- dijo el profesor.

Una bala cruzó el aire justo hacia la cabeza de Stein, el doctor movió su cabeza y el proyectil impactó en una pared que había detrás, dejando en ella un agujero.

-Balas de Uranio y punta hueca- dijo Stein mientras daba vueltas a un tornillo en su cabeza.

Kale apuntó nuevamente y disparó dos balas, esta vez no solo su enemigo las esquivó, sino que a una la deshizo en el aire con un golpe de su mano, Kale no tuvo otra opción que dejar de lado su pistola…

-Demon-Claws-

De las manos de Kale se formó un metal, sus uñas se transformaron en garras color plateadas, cuando la transformación fue terminada Kale comenzó a correr y atacar a Stein a través de golpes que este repelía uno por uno. La pelea se mantuvo casi estable a excepción de una par de ataques que Stein logró repeler por medio de fuertes golpes. Cuando ambos oponentes se separaron por unos metros, Kale se dió el lujo de limpiar la sangre de una herida que había provocado Stein.

-Sabes…- dijo Kale sonriendo- No soy el único que puede usar la energía del alma para poder lanzar ataques…- Kale corrió, cargó energía en sus dedos índice y anular, cuando Stein intentó bloquear…- Smoke Cloud…-

Una energía se movió a través de los dedos y golpeó de lleno la mano de Stein, la cual se quemó, el doctor se retiró un par de pasos y sonrió…

-Una técnica muy interesante, hiciste calentar el poder de tu alma y lo lanzaste mientras este estaba condensado…- dijo Stein sonriendo- Aunque eso no servirá de mucho-

Los puños metálicos de Kale se comenzaron a partir poco a poco, cuando finalmente se rompieron se develó como sus manos estaban totalmente ensangrentada. Stein se acercó a Kale, lo agarró con su mano izquierda, lo levantó para golpearlo y lanzarlo a una pared.

-Tu poder no sirvió de mucho, ahora concentrémonos en la verdadera diversión-

Stein viró su mirada hacia Soul y la chica.

-Maka ¿Qué te pasa? Vuelve en ti- dijo Soul-¿¡Que haces idiota?-

-Cállate! Lo dices porque no puedes ver su alma- dijo la chica apartando a Soul.

-¿¡Y eso que importa?- dijo Soul- ¡Lo único que has visto fue su alma, no el futuro!¡No te rindas antes de pelear!-

Kale levantó su cabeza un poco y observó la discusión.

-Levantar la cabeza es lo único que debes hacer!- dijo Soul.

Maka levantó su cabeza y observó a Soul un momento, este sonrió y observó a Stein.

-Bien! Hagamos que este sea un espectáculo sin igual- dijo Soul.

Soul se transformó en guadaña, él y Maka sincronizaron sus almas y de esta manera un enorme poder empezó a emanar de ambos, técnico y arma, formando.

-La cazadora de brujas…-

A pesar de la enorme energía y fuerza, cuando Maka intentó atacar, la guadaña fue detenida por Stein, quien imposibilitó el poder y lanzó a ambos por los aires. El profesor parecía imparable mientras se acercaba a Maka…

-Parece que aún no estás inconsciente- dijo Stein mientras se agachaba.

En ese instante Kale apoyándose en la pared introdujo un nuevo cargador y apuntó a Stein con su arma mientras tiras de sangre caían lentamente de sus manos, puso su dedo índice en el gatillo y disparó dos veces, que le dieron de lleno a Stein en su mano derecha.

-No dejaré que mates a nadie, ni que le toques un pelo- dijo Kale.

Stein se acercó poco a poco a Kale y, cuando él creía que todo estaba por perderse, el profesor le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Han pasado la prueba- dijo Stein.

-Espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-Clase extra e iniciación de mantenimiento aprobada-

-¿Me quieres decir que todo esto fue un maldito montaje?- dijo Kale sorprendido.

-Sí, más o menos, pero la verdad es que me ha encantado darles una paliza-

-Es un sádico lo veas por donde lo veas- dijeron Maka y Soul al mismo tiempo.

-Además todos deben estar muy cansados, así que se pueden quedar a dormir en mi casa- dijo Stein.

-Eso ni lo sueñes!- dijeron todos.

**(A la mañana siguiente) **

Kale estaba dormido sobre la mesa del salón, al parecer Soul estaba igual de agotado que él.

-¿Estás bien por lo de ayer Kale?- dijo Soul observándole las manos.

-Sí, no es nada que unos días de descanso no puedan curar. ¿Qué tal ustedes?- dijo Kale un momento antes de bostezar.

-Yo no he podido dormir nada- dijo Soul mientras apoyaba su brazo en la mesa.

-Hey- dijo Kale al oído de Soul- ¿Quién es la chica sexy de al lado tuyo?-

Soul observó a Maka y luego a Kale, a este con un poco de celos.

-Su nombre es Maka, es mi técnica- dijo Soul.

-Debes presentármela algún día de estos, chico- dijo Kale.

Kale dio una mirada a Maka, ambas miradas se cruzaron un instante justo antes de que Soul se interpusiera entre ellas.

-¿Quién crees que será nuestro nuevo profesor?- dijo Soul a Kale.

-Esperemos que sea alguien cuerdo esta vez, no podré aguantarme… espera ¿Ese es Stein?-

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo... si llego a los cinco reviews o más seguire adelante con el fic, se aceptan críticas, opiniones y sugerencias...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen. Kale y Sparrow son míos y solo míos...**


End file.
